The Carsons Meet The Halliwells
by Kashish Kate
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Phoebe adopted Ashley, Alex, Niki, and Johnathon three years ago. Alex, Ashley, and Niki are into motocross. Ashley likes Andrew and something happens.!
1. Ashley Halliwell?

Chapter 1

Ashley Halliwell stared across the room to look at her friend, Jake, who was being yelled at for throwing a frog's stomach at the captain of the football team's face. Justin (captain) was picking the stuff off his face. 

Why the hell did you do that?" Mr. Bescin asked screaming. 

"He was bad mouthing my family!" screamed Jake. 

Both of you. Don't do that again. Next time Jacob, you will be suspeneded for a semester!" Mr. Bescin yelled. He walked to his desk. Justin gave Jake the middle finger. Jason was a player who had a crush on Ashley.

Jason turned and winked at her. 

Jen bent towards Ashley and whispered, " I would have thrown a brain at him. He did deserve it." Ashley broke out laughing.

"Is something funny Ms. Halliwell?" Mr. Bescin asked looking at her and Jen. When she didn't answer, he continued, "Would you like to tell the class?"

"No sir," she said. 

"Good. The next one who interrupts will be sent to a weeks worth of detention." he stated. Luckily, Jason was just caught passing a note. Mr. Bescin decided to read it out loud.

"I was wondering if you could hook me up with Ashley," he said as the class laughed.

Jason was now the shade of deepest red. The bell rang and Ashley quickly packed up and walked out with Jen.

"Did you hear. Blink 182 is coming to San Francisco!" Jen yelled. 

I know. My brother's trying to get me tickets," Ashley explained.

"Awesome," said Jen. Jake came running up.

"I hate how the football players are treated," he sighed. 

"Did you hear. Blink 182 is coming to San Francisco. Ashley's brother is trying to get tickets," Jen explained. 

Wow! I can't wait," he said. 

************

Jake and Ashley went to the Halliwell manor to work on homework. When they got there, Phoebe was in the kitchen. 

"Hey how was your day?" she asked.

"Another football player treated like a king," said Jake.

"Ash. Alex called," Phoebe sighed. Alex was her brother. He was in L.A. on a trip. Niki was her cousin who was upstairs listening to Simple Plan.

"What did he want?" she asked happily.

"Well. The motorcross season starts in a week and he was wondering if you wanted to come," she explained," Then, on the second week, Niki would come with ya guys." " Sure," Ash replied. Ashley's family was killed in a plane crash. Phoebe adopted Ashley, Niki and Alex. 

I'm sorry. I can't stay today. I have to be home," said Jake as he left. Ashley ran upstairs because it was Friday and she emailed Alex saying sure and everthing. Then she signed off and turned on "Girl At The Rock Show" by Blink 182.

Then Niki came in. "Have you thought about that Freshman dance?" Niki asked sitting down on Ashley's bed.

"The summer one?" asked Ashley.

"Ya." said Niki. 

Ya. But no one would go with me," said Ashley.

" You might make a friend up at the track," said Niki. 

You might too. I heard there are a lot of young mechanics up there," Ashley said sitting down on the bed. Niki smiled.

"You still thinking about cutting your hair?" asked Niki.

"Ya. Just by the shoulders," Ash said looking in the mirror. 

Me too," Niki sighed.

"Did you hear 'bout Simple Plan?" Ash asked.

"No! What happened?" Niki asked frantically. "They're comin to San Francisco," Ashley explained. Just then, Paige walked in.

"Good luck on the races," she said.

"Thanks," Niki and Ashley said. 

No prob," Paige said,"Alex called. He wants Niki to come the first week too." Niki smiled. 

Awesome. I can't wait!" said Ash. 

"Ya. Did Alex get the tickets yet?" Niki asked. 

"Ya. They will be here in about a week or two. He gave them the hotel address so they could send it there." Paige replied walking out of the room. 

"This is going to be the best summer," Ashley said as she walked out of the room with Niki on her tail.

****

When they got to the kitchen, Chris was standing there by the table. "Hey. Have a good day?" he asked as Niki sat down. Ashley pulled two Dr. Peppers out of the frig.

"Ya. It was pretty good except a football player keeps hitting on me. The asshole," Ash said sighing.

"I had a great day! I played football with the boys. The girls are pain in the asses," Niki said after taking a long chug. Piper then came walking in the room. "Now. Ashley and Niki. Please promise me you will not find a boyfriend up there. I might have to have Alex keep a close eye on you too," Piper said as Niki and Ashley rolled their eyes. Ashley was turning 16 soon and Niki was 12 and a half. Good old Piper treated them like two five year olds. Usually, Phoebe spoke up, but Chris did this time. 

"Piper. Back off a bit. They are old enough. They should learn from their mistakes. And, they aren't stupid," he said calmly as Piper's expression turned from serious to shock. 

"Please Aunt Piper. Listen to Chris for once," Niki pleaded with a puppy dog pout on her face. When she did a dog pout they treated her like a queen. 

"Fine. But if you do get a boyfriend, I want to meet them first," Piper sighed. Ashley and Niki nodded, stifling their laughs. Like they would ever tell her first. The first one they would go to would be Chris, Phoebe, or even Paige, but NEVER Piper. Piper walked out of the room. 

"Wow. Are you guys really gonna tell her?" Chris asked quietly. "Nope," Ashley and Niki whispered in union. They broke out laughing. Just then, Leo orbed in. 

"What's so funny," he asked glancing at each of them. 

"Overprotective Piper strikes again," Ashley laughed. Leo joined in with them laughing. 

******

MEANWHILE, at the Carson house, they were working on strategies.

"I wonder if the Halliwells are gonna be there?" Dean wondered out loud. 

"Who?" Andrew asked. 

"Just some of my old buds. There is Alex Halliwell who is 20. Then there is Ashley Halliwell who is 16. Then there is their cousin, Niki who is 12 and a half. Then, there is Ashley's little brother, Jonathan who is three," Dean explained to the confused Andrew. 

"Cool," Andrea said grabbing a Coke. 

"Ya. I think Alex is still racing 250. Then Ashley has always been a 125. Then Niki is, I think, a mechanic," Dean explained. 

"Who's a mechanic?" Jason asked as he entered the garage.

"A friend of mine's cousin. Her name's Niki and she is 12," he explained again.

"Cool," Jason said. 

"How do you know them?" Andrea asked.

"I went to high school with Alex," Dean said grabbing a wrench.

"Cool. Wait then why aren't they living around here?" Andrew asked. 

"They do. In San Francisco. What is this? Twenty questions?" Dean asked.

"Sorry man. Just wondering." Andrew stated as Dean cell phone rang. 

"Hello," Dean said as he picked it up,"Hey. What's up. Ya. You are bringing Ashley and Niki. How are they any way?" There was a pause.

"Good. They are over it, right?" Another pause. "Ya. Piper at it again?" A long pause. "What! Chris said that. Holy shit!" another pause. "Dang. Piper must have been pissed." Another pause. "Wow. That is unbelievable." Another long pause. "Good. Ashley is in trouble." Another pause. "Wow. That football player is an ass." Another short pause. "Dang. Niki did that? Wow." Another pause. "Ya. Talk to ya later." He hung up. 

"Let me guess. That was Alex," Andrea said. 

"Ya. God. They are one amazing family," Dean sighed sitting down. 


	2. The Race

Chapter 2

This is pretty awesome you both could make it," Alex said after they parked the truck and Ashley's corvette, then opened the trailer. "Alex. You can go sign up. We'll unpack," Ashley stated. Alex walked away and Niki got up to unlatch the bikes. Ashley pulled out the ramp. "Do you need help?" Ashley turned.

It was a cute.. no HOT.. boy around her age with blond hair. "No. I'm fine," she stated. "I'm Andrew Carson. Andy for short. I'm about two trailers down," he said. "I'm Ashley Halliwell. A.K.A. Ash," she said. She heard a cough. It was Niki wanting to be introduced. "This is my cousin, Niki," Ashley said pointing to Niki.

"Hi," Niki said before turning back and checking the motors. "So. Do you race?" Andy asked. "Ya. I'm a 125 pro. My brother is a 250 pro. My cousin is our mechanic. We usually race in Mass but...," she said trailing off. "I'm here with my family and our 250 rider. I'm a 125 pro too. So is my sister. I'll be racing you," he said smiling. Ashley couldn't help but smile at her. "Hey. Do you both want to meet my family?" he asked with a sweet smile on his face. "Sure," Ashley and Niki chimed.

Alex came walking over. "Hey Alex. This is Andrew. Andrew, this is my brother, Alex," Ashley explained. "Hi," Alex said shaking hands. "Alex. We'll be right back," Ashley said ushering Niki with her. 

*******

"Hey Andi. I want you to meet someone," Andy said. Andi turned. 

"Hi. I'm Andrea Carson. Andi for short," Andi explained.

"I'm Ashley Halliwell. Ash for short," Ashley said, "And. This is my cousin, Niki." "Hi," mumbled Niki because she just saw a younger boy around her age.

"This is our little brother, Jason," Andi said.

"Hi," he mumbled to Ashley but mainly to Niki. Dean walked out of the trailer.

"Hey. Halliwell. Waz up? Where's Alex?" Dean greeted Ash. "At the trailer," Ash said.

Dean walked towards a trailer that said 'Halliwell Racing' on it. Just then Mrs. Carson was coming around the trailer. 

"Mom. I want you to meet Ashley Halliwell," Andy said. 

"Hi," Mrs. Carson said to Ashley.

"This is my cousin, Niki," Ashley introduced her cousin. 

"So you here with your family?" Mrs. Carson asked. 

"If you mean my brother, ya. If you mean my parents, No. They died in a plane crash," Ashley said calmly. 

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Carson said.

"Who cares," Ashley said. 

"It happened around three years ago," Niki chimed in, who stopped looking at Jason. "Oh," Andy said. Just then, Mr. Carson came around. 

"Hey Dad. I want you to meet someone," Andy said. 

"I'm Ashley Halliwell," Ashley said, getting tired of repeating herself. 

"I'm Nicole Halliwell, Ashley's cousin," Niki spoke up. 

"Hi," Mr. Carson said.

"Hey Andy. I need your opinion," said Dean who had returned from the Halliwell trailer. Andy shot him a look that basically said," hello. I-am-talking-to-a-girl."

Dean got the look and said ," Never mind."

"Got to go. We have to get ready," Ash said and she and Niki walked off.

"Wait. Do you guys want to have dinner at our house tonight ?" Mrs. Carson asked nicely. 

"Sure," Ashley said and they kept walking away. 

***

When the races were over, the announcer said," Ashley Halliwell takes first with Andrew Carson in 2nd in 125. In 250, Alex Halliwell comes in first and Dean Talon comes in a close 2nd for Carson Racing."

"Wow. You guys did good today," Andrew said to Alex and Ashley. 

"Thanks. But our mechanic deserves the credit," Ashley said messing up Niki's hair. 

"Listen. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tomorrow. Niki can come and Andrea and Dean can come. Jason could hang out with Niki," Andrew said looking at the floor. 

"Sure," Ashley said smiling. God. How could i say no, she thought. 

"You mean sure as in yes?" he asked looking at her. Wow, he thought, does she have an amazing eye color. She had n mixture between blue, green, and grey. 

"Yes. It does." Ashley stated.

"I'll ask them. Andrea will have to say yes. She owes me a favour," he said now heading to his truck. (They can drive now!!!) Ashley headed to her corvette. Her corvette was a present from her aunts. 

"You really like him, huh?" Niki asked climbing into the corvette.

"Ya. He's cool," Ashley replied getting into the corvette.


	3. The Dinner

Chapter 3  
  
"So where are you staying?" Jason asked at dinner that night. They were out at The Ship.  
"At the Hammond Hotel," Ashley said. "Ya. Cool. Isn't that the hotel that was built after that famous castle?" Jason asked.  
"Ya. It is in Massachusetts. I used to live there. I hated it there," Ashley said quickly. "Oh. School here isn't that bad," Andrew said.  
"You wouldn't survive a day in my old school. You had to be friends with this person or you had to sit with the geeks. I sat with the seventh graders when i was in sixth. I hung out with eigth graders. The sixth graders were horrible," Ashley explained. "Dang," Andrea said.  
"It wasn't so bad. I played football with the boys. My closest friend was a boy named Jason. I had one friend, Jessica. She moved to Canada. So i hang out with the boys. My dad owned a race car. My uncle shared it with him. I hung out with mechanics. I hung out with racers and girls hated drag racing. Even boys I knew didn't like it. I was the outcast," Ashley spilled. Niki nodded her head. "So. You glad you moved?" Andy asked quietly.  
"Ya," Ashley said looking at him. "Do you have a phone number?" Andi asked.  
"Ya. my cell is 647-454-7739," Ashley said writing it down.  
  
*** At the other end of the table, Mr. Carson, Alex and Dean were talking about bikes. "So does Ash still like motocross like she used to?" Dean asked.  
"No. Now she is into drag racing. Our dad used to do it and she is really good. Next year, she might stop doing motocross," Alex said. "How long have you been racing motocross?" Mr. Carson asked.  
"'Bout, twelve years." Alex stated. "Who got you into it?" Mr. carson asked.  
"My dad. He used to do it for fun when he was little so I do it. Our aunts hate it when we do it. Ashley almost broke her back when ten people crashed. But, in drag racing, fire came out of the muffler on the motor and burned her arms. Luckily, she survived them," Alex explained. "Wow," Dean stated.  
  
***  
  
At about six o'clock, Alex, Ashley and Niki said their goodbyes. "See you at the races next week," Mr. Carson said to them.  
"Bye," Ashley and Niki yelled back.  
  
***  
When they got to their hotel room, they found Chris sitting on the couch. "Sorry but Phoebe said you forgot this and to give it to you," Chris explained to Ashley. It was her labtop.  
"Thanks," she said turning it on. To her surprise, Jen and Jake were on. ( Jake = demonhunter5 and Jen = fireball54 and Ashley = motoXchic665)  
  
motoXchic665: hey waz up. how's everything. demonhunter5:good. fireball54: good did alex get the tickets? motoXchic665: yup they will be here in a week or two. demonhunter5: kool gtg bye demonhunter5 has signed off fireball54: can i ask u sumthin motoXchic665: u just did! fireball54: do u think Jake is kinda cute? motoXchic665: he is our friend but ya. i met a boy up at the race today and he is so hot!! fireball54: wat does he look like motoXchic665: he is 'bout 5'6" and has blonde hair and blue eyes. fireball54: wow! motoXchic665: ya and he wanted me to go to the movies tomorrow fireball54: u aren't lieing motoXchic665: nope fireball665: have u told piper? motoXchic665: no. she will be the last one to find out. fireball54: i'm sry i gtg bye motoXchic665: bye fireball54 has signed off  
  
Little did she know, Chris was standing behind her, reading the whole chat. "You met a boy?" Chris asked. Ashley almost peed her pants.  
"What!You scared me. Yes, I have. Please don't tell Piper," Ashley pleaded, looking at her cousin. "I won't. I promise. If she finds out, I did not know one thing about this," he said calmly. Ashley got up and hugged her cousin. (Piper knew about Chris at this time)  
"Thank you," she said. "I have to go," he said and orbed out. Ashley went to her room that she shared with Niki.  
"Hey. You want to go to the arcade?" Ashley asked grabbing twenty dollars from her purse. "Ya. Sure," Niki said putting the J14 magazine she was reading down.  
  
***  
  
When they got to the arcade, Ashley got tokiens. "I love pinball!" Niki exclaimed.  
"Ya. Come on. I want to play the 'South Park' one before we have to go back upstairs," Ashley replied as they headed to the pinball machines. They played other games too while they were there. By the time they were ready to go back to the room, they each had a super bouncy ball, a deck of 'South Park' cards, and one big bag of keychains.  
  
***  
  
When they got back to the room, Alex was pacing the room. "Where the hell did you guys go. I was worried sick!" Alex screamed at them. Ashley walked over to the coffee table which had a note on it.  
"We left a note saying we were gonna be at the arcade," Ashley replied shoving the note in his hands. "Oh," he said as he read the note. Ashley and Niki walked out of the room and put their stuff on their bed.  
"God. He was paranoid," Niki said grabbing a hair brush. "I know. He usually doesn't care if we run off. Something's up," Ashley stated.  
"It is kinda creepy," Niki said turning on Jlo first cd. Ashley started singing to "Waiting For Tonight" in Spanish. After it was over, she paused the cd. "You should become a singer. You are really good. God. You can sing in Spanish, English, and even Italian. We should make a band. I know some kids that can play other instruments. You can still play the guitar. I can play the drums. It would be fun," Niki said.  
"You are right. Okay. I'm in," Ashley said hugging Niki. Niki went through her closet to show her what she was going to wear tomorrow. Ashley said the light blue jeans and the 'Simple Plan' shirt went good together. Niki said that the dark blue jeans and the 'Blink 182' shirt went good together. "If I tell you something, would you promise you wouldn't laugh?" Ashley asked grabbing a comb.  
"I wouldn't," Niki replied. "I kinda have a crush on Jake," Ashley admitted.  
"I thought you liked Andrew," Niki said. "I do but I also like Jake," Ashley said.  
"Well, you better pick one. I know Jake and Jen know about our power but Andrew is really into you," Niki said quietly. "I think you are right. I may have a crush on Jake but I like Andrew a lot more," Ashley said turning off the light. Just then her cell phone started ringing. It was Andrew.  
  
"Hey Andrew. What's up?" Ashley asked, smiling. Long Pause. "Okay. Ya sure. Dean and Andi can come. Ya got to go. Bye," Ashley said and hung up. She was glad she met him. Maybe she would have to be afraid that he was a demon this time. Maybe she could be happy. Then she asked herself, why is Alex acting so weird. She slowly fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what was coming next. 


	4. Songs

From the author: treverschic665!! Sorry for the late update. I've been working on a Harry Potter story with a little of Ashley Halliwell and her family mixed in. You get the full story on how Ashley, Niki, and Alex lost their family. The Harry Potter story is called Hermione's Secrets. I'll give you a preview of the first chapter. Malfoy changes a bit. And he has a crush on Hermione.  
  
Hermione slammed right into Malfoy when leaving the Great Hall. "Watch where you Granger," he spat. Hermione was listening to Kelly Osborne's song 'Shut Up'. Malfoy helped her up, grabbed his bag (YA RIGHT) and went to the dugeon. She looked down and grabbed the other bag.  
*** At the common room, she noticed she grabbed Malfoy's bag and he was flooing home for Christmas Vacation!TONIGHT! AND THEY WORST PART! SHE HAD HER DIARY IN IT!!  
*** Do you like it. Review this chapter and mention my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 4  
  
Ashley woke up at ten o'clock. 'Only four more hours' she thought. She got up and noticed her cousin, Niki was already up. She went to the couch and saw Niki sitting there. "Already eat breakfest?" Ashley asked. Niki turned, startled.  
"No. Alex said, 'I'll be back a five.' Then he walked out," Niki explained. She was already dressed so Ashley went to her room and changed. Then she walked back to Niki. "Let's go down stairs and grab something to eat," Ashley said.  
"Ya. Sure," Niki said and they left the room.  
  
***  
  
Once down stairs, they ordered two large French Vanilla latte's and two large donuts. "Thanks Ash," Niki said, her mouth three-quaters full with a chocolate donut.  
"No prob," Ashley said taking a drink of her latte. Then she noticed some one she hasn't seen since sixth grade. The dreaded Kelcie. And the girl was heading her way. "Hi Ashley," Kelcie said.  
"Hi," Ashley said putting on a fake smile. "Like oh my god. You changed. Have you become uglier?" Kelcie asked.  
"No. I asked my surgen to make me look like you. He did his job and said I am now ugly," Ashley stated. That whiped the smile off her face. "Oh," Kelcie said and walked off.  
"Good one," Niki said as she gave Ashley a high five. Just then, Andrew walked in the hotel. "Andrew!" Ashley called. Andrew saw them and walked over.  
"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked. "Getting away from my family," he replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh," Ashley said. "We were heading to the mall in about five minutes. I hear they have a new music store. Wanna come?" Niki asked.  
"Sure," Andrew said.  
  
***  
  
They got to the music store (FYE) and started looking at Blink 182 cds. They had a song playing in the store. It was 'The Rock Show'.  
  
6. The Rock Show - (2:52)  
  
Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
  
acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there  
  
She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
  
I'm kind of nervous cause I think all her friends hate me  
  
she's the one, she'll always be there  
  
she took my hand and that made it I swear  
  
Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
she said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
she's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window  
  
everything's better when she's around  
  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
  
Seventeen without a purpose or direction  
  
we don't owe anyone a fucking explanation  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
she said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
she's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window  
  
everything's better when she's around  
  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
Black and white picture of her on my wall  
  
I waited for her call  
  
she always kept me waiting  
  
and if I ever got another chance  
  
I'd still ask her to dance  
  
because she kept me waiting  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
she said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
she's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window  
  
everything's better when she's around  
  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
with the girl at the rock show  
  
with the girl at the rock show  
  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
  
"How could you like them?" Andrew asked, when the song ended.  
"I'm into Rock not Rap. Except I do like Outkast and Eminem," Ashley explained. "Wow. They have a new Blink 182 shirt!" Niki exclaimed. It was so cool. They had their symbol on it.  
"Awesome," Ashley said as she grabbed her size. She just had to get it. Niki picked out a 'Simple Plan' shirt and a wrist band. "Are you into N'Sync?" Andrew asked.  
"Nope. Hate them. I like Back Street Boys. Why?" Ashley asked. "Andrea is. You know. My sister," Andrew explained. Just then, Simple Plan's song "My Christmas List" came on.  
  
"My Christmas List"  
  
Santa is coming tonight  
  
And I want a car, and I want a life  
  
And I want a first class trip to Hawaii  
  
I want a lifetime supply  
  
Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies  
  
I want a DVD,  
  
A big screen TV  
  
Just bring me things that I don't need  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
'Cuz now it's Christmas  
  
And I want everything  
  
I just can't wait  
  
Christmas  
  
So don't stop spending  
  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
  
'Cuz now it's Christmas  
  
Somebody take me away  
  
Or give me a time machine  
  
To take me straight to midnight  
  
I'll be alright  
  
I want a girl in my bed  
  
Who knows what to do  
  
A PlayStation 2  
  
I want a shopping spree  
  
In New York City  
  
Just bring me things that I don't need  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I wish I could take this day  
  
And make it last forever  
  
And no matter what I get tonight  
  
I want more  
  
It's Christmas and I want everything  
  
I just can't wait  
  
It's Christmas and I want everything now  
  
Christmas  
  
And I want everything  
  
I just can't wait  
  
Christmas  
  
So don't stop spending, I  
  
Want a million gifts,  
  
That's right  
  
And I can't wait 'til midnight  
  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
  
'Cuz now it's Christmas  
  
"They're pretty good," Andrew explained. Just then, Ashley's fav song came on. It was by Pink. It was called, "Split Personality".  
  
"Split Personality"  
  
I do not trust, so I cannot love  
  
(can't no man be trusted)  
  
Oh no no no  
  
And I would not dare to open up  
  
(this life of yours is dusted Pink)  
  
Well my rent's past due and now my car won't start, I hate the bus  
  
(well aren't you glad you have somebody to talk to)  
  
Tell me what do they see when they look at me  
  
Do they see my many personalities  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Can you help me  
  
Does anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
(can it be my turn now, is it my turn Pink)  
  
Said I'll say it again, you're my only friend  
  
(I protect you from the world, I basically protect you from yourself)  
  
Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this being the end  
  
(this is just the beginning)  
  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky  
  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act  
  
[Repeat Chorus 2x]  
  
So I'm putting it all on the table  
  
(tell em' Pink)  
  
You don't know me well enough to label me, sick, or even disturbed  
  
When you break it down I'm just two girls  
  
Trying to blend, trying to vibe  
  
(trying)  
  
Trying to live just one life  
  
(so hard)  
  
Everybody's got insanities...I got a split personality  
  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky  
  
(why can't you)  
  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
  
(you can)  
  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
  
(just do it)  
  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act  
  
(I can't, I can't)  
  
[Repeat Chorus 3x]  
  
Can you help me  
  
(talk to me, talk to me, don't ignore me, I can't take it)  
  
Do you hear me  
  
Do you see me everytime  
  
(oh calm down, it's not that serious, we'll be just fine without them)  
  
It's all mine...it's my reality...it's just too much for me  
  
(you're my friend, you're my friend...Pink!...Pink!)  
  
When the song ended, they headed to the hotel room. When they entered, they found Chris sitting on the couch. "Where have you guys been. I was calling so I drove up here!" Chris yelled.  
"Calm down cuz. We went out to get some stuff," Ashley said. "Oh okay. Where's Alex. Does he know?!" Chris yelled again.  
"No. He left. He doesn't care," Ashley explained. "Yes he does," Chris snapped.  
"He just wants to get custidy over us so he could get money!" Ashley screamed. "What?!" everybody asked.  
"I heard him talking on the phone. I taped it," Ashley said pulling out her recorder.  
  
****  
  
After they listened to the tape, they knew it was true. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Wat did you think about this chapter? Review and xplain. 


End file.
